A conventional battery-powered electronic product typically has a lid-equipped casing, and the lid is removable from the casing such that a battery therein can be changed easily. Alternatively, the lid and the battery are coupled together to facilitate battery replacement. However, gaps inevitably exist at the junction of the lid and the casing and admit moisture, thereby causing damage to electronic components inside the casing or causing a short circuit to the electronic components. Hence, watertightness is of vital importance to battery-powered electronic products.
According to the prior art, the lid is fixed to the casing by means of a snap-engagement structure. Referring to FIG. 1, a portable electronic product has a casing 1, a lid 2, and a snap-engagement structure 4. A receiving space 3 is provided on one side of the casing 1. The lid 2 is received in the receiving space 3. The snap-engagement structure 4 is disposed at the casing 1. The snap-engagement structure 4 further comprises a key 5 and an engaging element 6. In order for the lid 2 to be fixed to the receiving space 3, it is necessary that the engaging element 6 and the key 5 move in the same direction which is parallel to the lid 2. That is to say, it is necessary for the engaging element 6 to move in the same direction as the key 5 does, in order for the engaging element 6 to be fixed to or removed from an engaging slot 7 of the lid 2, such that the lid 2 is fixed to or removed from the casing 1.
The aforesaid prior art, which is characterized by same-direction movement, has a drawback described below. The snap-engagement structure 4 is made thick in order to provide sufficient snap-engagement for fastening the lid 2 tightly to the receiving space 3 of the casing 1 and thereby preventing moisture from invading into the receiving space 3 to cause a short circuit. However, the snap-engagement structure 4 that thick hinders miniaturization of a portable electronic device.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a snap-engagement structure for use with a portable electronic product to enhance snap-engagement, watertightness, and miniaturization.